Never Leave Me Alone
by BoredAsYou
Summary: Every body has been ignoring Lucy for the past few days, but what measures will Natsu go when she leaves for Sabertooth for 3 years! Will he go after or stay with Lisanna? Read to find out!
1. The Story

**Welcome to the new version of ' Never Leave Me Alone'! This time I hope my grammar isn't bad! Anyway's please enjoy!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was Christmas time in Magnolia! Everyone was celebrating but celebrating Christmas hard out was Fairy Tail, everyone was enjoying them self except for one celestial mage known as Lucy Heartphilia.

" Eh, Lucy why don't you go talk to Lisanna?" Mira said washing the last cup

" Well when every I get near her Natsu, Erza and Gray comes over and buts in want I wanna say to Lisanna" Lucy said sadly " I mean! They know her better than me and I want to know her better and they just come in butting in what I was going to say!"

" Hmmmm... Maybe I'll ask her to come her and talk to you!" Mira said " Lisanna, can Lucy speak to you?" she asked her little sister who was hiding under the counter

" Yes, as long as Natsu, Erza and Gray don't find me" she said back " And she's sitting here, cause if I show my face, they'll tackle me with questions"

Lucy nodded and jumped over the counter and sat next to her.

" So what do you want to talk about?" she asked Lucy curiously " No questions about Edolas"

" Okay! I'm just here to get to know you better so yeah" Lucy said smiling at her

" Okay where should I start..." she said to herself " Oh! My name is Lisanna Strauss, I use animal transformation magic and I love animal's, my favorite hobby is to play with the street cats and dogs, I think of Fairy Tail my family as in everybody is my brother and sister's! I really am like Mira-nee when it comes to matchmaking and so on, I don't like it when I or another guild member hurt somebody's feelings by accident, purpose or dare, also I'm a total matchmaker! In Edolas I nearly paired edo Natsu and Lucy together! It was so funny seeing edo Lucy blush like crazy"

" Oh wow, okay! My name is Lucy Heartphilia, born to the Heartphilia Kozern, which was a royal pain" Lucy said, making Lisanna giggle " For the past 17 years in my life, I've learnt lots about celestial magic which my dad was capable of, my mother had a dragon's side! So she was Queen to all Dragons!"

" Eh?! Really!? That means you've met one before all them disappeared right?" Lisanna said shocked

" Yeah! It was the Fire Dragon, Igneel! Just don't tell Natsu that" she said whispering to her, then she went back to her normal voice " Anyway! I also think that Fairy Tail is my family cause they treat me like family! Since my mum died when I was young and my father stopped caring about me all of a sudden..."

" Oh... I'm so sorry" Lisanna said sympathetically, then she brightened up " How 'bout we find out a way to activate your powers as a dragon slayer?"

" Eh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking at her confused

" Well I read a book , before I died or disappeared or whatever what you want to call it," she said " and the title was ' The Prophecy of the Dragons' I only read the first page since I got bored with it"

" Hmm... ' The Prophecy of the Dragons', where have I heard that before?" Lucy asked herself, then pictures started to flood her head

**_* Flashback, 12 years ago * _**

_" Mama! Mama!" a young Lucy said to a beautiful blonde haired lady who was currently talking to a dark blue haired woman, she turned to the voice smiling._

_" What is it Lucy-chan?" she asked smiling_

_" I found this book! Can you read it to me pweassseeee?" young Lucy said in the most cutetest manner, Layla smiled and nodded _

_" We'll talk later okay, Grandine?" Layla said to the woman named Grandine, Grandine nodded _

_" I'll see you later to Lucy-chan!" Grandine said smiling at her, Lucy smiled back and nodded, she then disappeared through a portal._

_After she left Layla took Lucy to her room and set her down on her bed grabbing the book off Lucy's small hands._

_" ' The Prophecy of The Dragons', so you want to know about Grandine and others?" Layla asked her, Lucy nodded her head _

_" Because Lucy knows, that one day another dragon slayer will save me and marry me!" Lucy said giggling, Layla smiled at her cute fantasy, which will hopefully happen._

_" Okay here we go!" Layla said opening the book to the first page_

**_A long time ago, dragons helped humans in a village called Excalibur. Then one day a woman with light blue hair and brown memorizing eyes named Aoi, came into Excalibur Village, there she fell in love with a dragon named Hiroshi._**

_" Can dragons fall in love with humans mama?" Lucy asked tilting her head in confusion_

_" Well back in those days, dragons had the power to transform into human form, so yes!" she said to her happily, then she continued reading_

**_Though Hiroshi was the dragon of Darkness, so he disliked everybody and threatened to kill people if they didn't get of his way, but Aoi stood in his way one day, even though how many threats he gave her she would never move, Hiroshi got angry and decided that he will slaughter her family by night fall. Few hours later night came and Aoi was fast asleep, Hiroshi crept into her room quietly, not making one sound and summoned his sword and put it over her heart, but something in him told him not to kill the Aoi for she might be his first love, the other said kill her and have no regrets. Then he heard Aoi mumble in her sleep._**

**_" Hiro... kun..." she mumbled, but loud enough for the dragon to hear, his eyes widen in shock, for the dragon started to remember his past, his dreadful past, the one he would never bring up. He gasped for he saw the same light blue hair and brown memorizing eyes, he stepped back away from her until he hit the walls of her little cottage, then his whole body felt weak then he fell into a deep sleep._**

**_The next day, Aoi woke up early she flinched when she saw Hiroshi sleeping on her wall, she approached him, without making a sound, she touched his cheek, his skin was soft yet warm as the sun, she frowned he just had to be the dragon of darkness didn't he? she thought sadly. She hid a secret, her secret was she was the dragon of light. Then she started to notice that Hiroshi was starting to wake up.  
_**

**_" Ahhh... Good Morning?" she said uneasily, looking at him in his deep red eyes which seemed to glare, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted with Aoi's door slamming open and there stood a very angry lightning dragon, Shouzo.  
_**

**_" AOI! DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN NOT... Visit Hiroshi?" he said, then he started to get quiet " Arrived at a bad time?"_**

**_" Pretty much yeah" Aoi sad she moved away from Hiroshi " Now... NEXT TIME KNOCK ON THE DOOR! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KICK YOU BACK TO SKIA TO GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT!"_**

**_And with that he ran away shutting the door screaming, she sighed and looked at Hiroshi apologetically, " Sorry about that, he has real anger issues" _**

**_He shrugged and stood up, she could fell a could shiver go down her spine as he walked over to her, but she shrugged it off. Hiroshi then grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her on her wall._**

**_" Why is it you?" he asked her covering his eyes with his fringe, Aoi looked at him confused " Why is it you that always appears in my past? Why is it that you're not afraid off me?" "Hiroshi..." "WHY IS IT YOU THAT NEVER GET TERRIFIED OR SCARED WHEN I APPROACH YOU?! Why?" _**

**_Without hesitation Aoi kissed him on the lips._ **

_" Mama, I'm getting tired" Lucy said rubbing her eyes and yawning, Layla looked at her daughter and closed the book, she kissed her forehead lightly_

_" Okay, now I'll tuck you in..." she said softly, she then put the book on her bedside table " Lucy, will you promise me something?"_

_" Of course Mama! What is it?" Lucy asked _

_" Promise me, whatever you do, don't ever abandon your family or friends or go somewhere else just because it hurt so much... Also promise me that you won't kill yourself and won't run away from any danger cause your family and friends know that they're there for you?" she said, Lucy nodded her head, Layla smiled and giggled, she then tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead " Goodnight my sweet little dragon princess..." _

" -cy, Lucy, LUCY!" Lisanna screamed into Lucy's ear bringing her back to reality " You all right cause you kind of spaced out there"

" Yeah..." Lucy looked at her wide-eyed " I remembered my past..."

Then Lucy took hold of Lisanna's shoulders " Have you seen the book ' The Prophecy of the Dragons '?" she asked

Lisanna shook her head " Ask Levy, she knows everything about that book even, I think she has it now!" she said smiling. Lucy smiled back

" Now... I'll be going now I'll come back with any good news about what happened"

Lisanna nodded, Lucy stood from her spot and jumped over the bar table and squeezed through the crowd to find Levy...

* * *

**Here is the renew of Chapter 1! Please do not go on and read Chap 2 'cause it has not newly updated... Hope you guys enjoyed :)  
**


	2. Realizations

Me: Hey peps chapter 2 of...

All: NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!

Natsu: Realizations!

Me: Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was a wonderful sunny day at Magnolia everything was starting to go! It was so peaceful, but in Fairy Tail guild everyone thought they were missing something.

" Hmmmm what are we missing?" Macao said curiously " maybe were missing Mira's wonderful smile!"

Then everyone turned their heads toward Mira her eyes were covered by her hair.  
Then she spoke

" You guys are such idiots!" Mira yelled while a tear was rolling down her cheek " you idiots think my smiles missing? Well your wrong, Lucy is gone for 3 damn years!"

" What do mean Mira she's been in the guild the whole month!" Cana said but Mira knew she didn't know

" Lucy isn't here!" Mira yelled again " can't you see a piece of blonde hair any where? HUH!"

Then everyone looked around for a piece of blonde hair.

" Lucy is gone because you damn idiots been ignoring her she left with a note on my desk" Master yelled from the railing

This is what the message said:

_Dear Friends,_

_Or should I say Traitors! You guys don't notice me anymore! When ever Lisanna came back you guys just kept ignoring me day by day! So I got fed up and left to our rivalry guild Sabertooth. Nobody follow me. You guys said that we'll never abandon a nakama but you guys already did abandon one so goodbye to only Mira and Master the rest Traitors.  
_

_From  
_

_Lucy  
_

" Lucy is right we promised we'll never abandon a nakama but that promise was broken in half" Master said sadly

" She went to Sabertooth!" Everyone said

" Well that's what you guys get for forgetting her!" Mira said

" Nobody tell Team Nastu about this!" Master yelled

* * *

* Back at Sabertooth *

" Sting! Come back here!" Lucy said yelling at Sting

" Ahh!" Sting yelled

" Lucy whats happening here?" asked a confused Yukino

" Sting stole my clothes!" she said " Come back here you pervert! Rouge help me out here?"

Rouge sighed and caught Lucy's clothes from his partners hands.

" Here you go Lucy-chan" Rouge said giving the clothes to Lucy

" Thanks Rouge!" Lucy said smiling. Then she went back to her room with Yukino.

" Hey Yukino can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked while changing

" Sure Lucy-san" Yukino said smiling

" Do you like Rouge?" Lucy asked mischievously. Then Yukino's eyes went wide and she blushed

" W-what m-makes y-you s-say t-that L-Lucy-san?" Yukino said blushing madly and stuttering

" Well the other day you just kept staring at him but when he looked at you, you were blushing madly!" Lucy said mischievously

" I give in I do like him" Yukino said whispering to her

" I knew it!" Lucy said " so you gonna tell him you love him" leaning against her

" Lucy-san!" Yukino said embarrassed

" Ha ha I'm kidding!" Lucy said " Well let's get going!"

Then they both exited Lucy's room and went to where Rouge and Sting were standing.

" Well both of you want to go on a mission with me and Yukino?" Lucy asked the twin Dragon Slayers

" Eh why not!" Sting answered smiling at the 2 girls

Then Lucy left to go get a mission from the board then a mission caught her eye.

" Let's do this one Sting Rouge Yukino!" Lucy said smiling at the 3

This is what the mission said:

**Help!**

**Bandits have been raiding the towns peoples stuff  
**

**Please help at least 4 mages can do this mission  
**

**Price:  
**

**500,000,000J  
**

" Wow they must be raiding valuable stuff!" Yukino said looking at the price

" Yosh! Let's go!" Sting said. Then off they went to where the bandits kept on raiding.

* * *

* To Team Natsu*

" Natsu look out!" Lisanna said running towards Natsu not protecting the client

" Lisanna! Protect the Client!" Erza yelled furiously

But then BOOOM! Something exploded that made everyone cough.

" Ahhhh!" said the Client being taken away.

" Lisanna!" said Erza furiously "if you hadn't left the client for Nastu this wouldn't have happened!"

" Come on Erza calm down" Gray said comforting the mage

" Let's just get back to Fairy Tail" Erza said coldly

Then team Natsu went to the train station and waited for the train then it came then it took them back to Magnolia, Erza had to punch Natsu to prevent him from puking. Then they finally arrived.

" Eh back from the mission already?" Mira questioned

" Mira it was a fail Lisanna had to go protect Natsu!" Erza said glaring at Natsu and Lisanna

" Well he could've gotten hurt!" Lisanna said back

" Well Natsu can handle by himself! He's 17 Lisanna seven teen!" Erza said coldly

" Well it's all right! I'll talk to her when we get home!" Mira said smiling

Then after that talk Natsu and Gray started to fight again and Fairy Tail was back to it's normal state.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

" AHHH!" shouted Sting " R-run L-lucy r-run"

" AHHHH!" shouted Rouge " these bandits are to fast!"

" KYAAAA!" shouted Yukino. There lied on the ground my 3 precious friends that I always looked up to.

" HAHAHAHA!" laughed the bandits. My eyes were covered by my bangs.

" I will never forgive them " I said coldly and anger in my voice " I will never forgive them for making my friends suffer"

Then I felt weird my head started to hurt. Then my killing instincts came to my mind. I smirked to myself.

" Go attack me" I said " try hurt me"

Then I closed my eyes then II opened them again the bandit had a dagger in his hand he tried to stab me but I dodge the attack swiftly and steady. Then they were all surprised.

_" There open now's my chance" I said in my thoughts_

Then suddenly a sword appeared in my hand.

" I WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!" I yelled at them then the sword started to glow " Dance my swords, FIRE DRAGON'S DANCE OF THE SWORDS!"

Then the sword started glowing and 50 more swords appeared and attacked all the bandits, they were suffering cause there was fire on the swords. Then every bandit was slaughtered.

Then I fell to my knees. Then I looked at my friends.

" I better treat them quickly!" I said. Then I started to wrap them up some were deep but not that serious than night fell. I made fire and I leaned my body against a near tree. Then I started to sing.

**yume miru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo **  
** utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natteiku no?**

** nita mono doushi da yo ne to waraiatta ano koro **  
** sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashitekureta yo ne **

** moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai **  
** watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara **

** hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya **  
** ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu **  
** nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima **  
** tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai **  
** yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nanimokamo **

** otona ni naru tabi sukoshizutsu wasureteshimatta **  
** itsu demo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto **

** kimi kara moratta yuuki no kakera **  
** kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana o **

** afuredasu namida ga oshietekureta **  
** nakushicha ikenai mono wa zenbu **  
** ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru **  
** taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga **  
** konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru **

** hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya **  
** ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu **  
** nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima **  
** tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai **  
** yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete **

** ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo **  
** futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo **  
** umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo **  
** natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni **  
** ima kono isshun o sakihokorou**

After I finished Sakura Flowers were flying around my friends and they went to the spots that hurt most and them they started to glow. Then they left.

" Ughh" said a groaning Sting " What happened?"

" We won!" I said smiling at him

" We did?" he said " did you kill them all?"

" Yup!" I said. " Wow!" Sting said

" Well better rest we have a big day tommorow!" I said

Then me and Sting fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Finish and sorry for late update if it is

Lucy: Next chapter Love and Sisters!

Sting: R&R People!


	3. Love and Sisters

Me: Hello my peps chapter 3 of...

All: NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sting: Love and Sisters!

Lucy: In this one we find out that Sting likes me!

Frosch: Fro and Lector meet Lilia and Lucky!

Me: Hope you enjoy!

Lucy: And I forgot to tell you this, my guild mark is black and it is on my shoulder like Natsu!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Were back at Sabertooth guild.

" Sting come back here!" I yelled

" Never!" he yelled back

" What happened here?" Lector asked

" Lucy-san is chasing Sting because he stole her clothes again!" Yukino said

" Sting" Rouge said " stop running round with the girl's clothes

" Fine!" Sting said throwing my clothes in the air then I caught it

" Thank you Rouge!" I said smiling at him

Then I started to change. I was wearing a sleeve-less top that had black and red strips on it and black shorts with ankle high converse.

" Lucy I want to talk to you" Sting said coming up to me

" Eh sure why not!" I said smiling. Then we started to walk around the hallway of Sabertooth lodge

" Lucy when I was down I could still see" he started of " then I saw you with a sword appearing on your hand"  
" What happened?" he asked

Then silence fell.

" I-I don't know it's like my whole body was out of control" I started " I couldn't control myself it's like someday toke over my body"

" Then you said- _Dance my swords, FIRE DRAGON'S DANCE OF THE SWORDS!-_ what was that?" he said

" I-I don't know there was a voice in my head telling me to not be afraid and let me take over" I said

Then silence fell while the 2 were walking.

" Lucy I have something to tell you" he said his eyes covered by his bangs " I-I l-like y-you!" he said stuttering

Then I started to blush " I like you to Sting!" then I hugged him

* * *

**Timeskip! ****  
**

**At Fairy Tail...  
**

A young blunette girl was talking to master.

" Master there going to find out sooner or later!" Levy said

" Let's see what happens when they find out!" Master said

Then a little dragon came with a letter in it's mouth. Then it went to Master Makarov.

Then he looked at it and took the letter from his mouth, then he opened it.

_Dear Master,_

_Sorry for not sending some letters to you for the past few months! Oh and I've been doing well well the past few days I've destroyed with Sting, Rouge and Yukino about 3-4 houses and forests. Well if you are asking where the dragon came from it just randomly came into the guild looking for me and it had a letter in it's mouth, I read the letter and it said "It is time our child" well that's all it said. Well I better finish because Sting is going to kill me if I'm late for the mission!  
_

_Love Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage,  
_

_~Lucy  
_

Then Team Natsu banged the doors open.

" WERE BACK!" yelled Gray while Erza was just walking in, while, Natsu and Lisanna were laughing and holding hands

" This is what broke Lucy's heart" Master said pointing to Natsu and Lisanna

" Natsu is so dense!" Levy said

" Wait where's Lucy?" Erza said her usually cold voice

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Told you Master" Levy said

" Um... How can I say this" Master started off " she's gone!"

" What do you mean she's gone?" Gray asked

" Well she got fed up from being abandoned by her own **nakama's!**" Master said " And I got told that she was been ignored by Team Natsu and all the other Fairy Tail members except for Levy, Mira, Wendy and Me"

" What do you mean?" Natsu said " I've been looking after her!"

" What do you mean by that Natsu!" Levy said " You've been all around Lisanna and not even have one day actually scratch that a year to even to talk to her!"

" It's all your fault that Lucy left!" Mira yelled

" How's it Natsu's fault?" Lisanna asked innocently

" First Me and Mira need to talk to him privately" Levy said. Then the 2 girls grabbed his hand and went to Master's office.

*** Inside Master's office ***

" So what's this about?" Natsu asked

" It's about Lucy" Mira said

" What about her?" Natsu said

" She's gone for 3 years!" Levy said " 3 DAMN YEARS!"

" You know what guild she went to?" Mira said

" What?" Natsu said

" **Sabertooth **" they both said

" Why did she go to that guild!" Natsu yelled. Then Levy slapped him and grabbed him on the shirt.

" YOU IDIOT! SHE LEFT BECAUSE **SHE LOVED YOU**! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SAY BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH LISANNA!" Levy shouted at him " Now she's gone"

_She Loved You...She Loved You... She Loved You _the words echoed in Natsu's mind, then pictures of him and Lucy went through his mind.

" Now you feel guilty don't you... Natsu" Mira said

* * *

* **In Sabertooth...** *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was looking at the note that Little Dragon gave me.

" Hmmmm..." I said " Do you what this means Rouge?"

" No" Rouge said

* Outside the Guild*

" Come on!" said a black cat " Were almost there!"

"Ok coming wait!" yelled a blue cat behind her. Then they both knocked at the big doors of the guild.

" WE'LL GET IT!" yelled Lector and Frosch. When they opened the doors it revealed 2 gorgeous exceeds.

" Hi we're looking for Lucy-chan!" said the black one

" LILIA LUCKY!" Lucy said " what are you guys doing here?"

" That's Lilia and Lucky!" Frosch and Lector yelled

" YUP!" the 2 exceeds said " we are Lilia and Lucky!"

" What are you 2 doing here?" Lucy asked

" To bring you to the Dragons!" Lilia said

" What do you mean by that?" Sting asked

" You know the note that Little Dragon gave you!" Lucky said " That's from the Dragons!"

* * *

Me: Cliff Hanger!

Lucy: Next chapter in Never Leave Me Alone...

All: Enter Igneel!


	4. Enter Igneel!

Me: Next chapter

All: ENTER IGNEEL!

Me: Sorry for not updating

* * *

_Previously_ _in Never Leave me alone:_

_" What are you 2 doing here?" Lucy asked_

_" To bring you to the Dragons!" Lilia said_

_" What do you mean by that?" Sting asked_

_" You know the note that Little Dragon gave you!" Lucky said " That's from the Dragon's!"  
_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

" W-what do you mean?" I said " Nobody seen the Dragons in years!"

" Oh that's right you got your memories lost" Lucky said to Lilia

" Huh?" I said tilting my head in confusion

" When you were young your memory was removed and you were wondering on your own" Lucky said

" It's your choice Lucy" Lilia said " Become stronger or never to claim someone's heart"

" What do you choose Lucy-chan?" Lucky asked

I thought for a while then the answer came to my head.

" To become stronger" I said " but only if Rouge and Sting come with me"

" Deal" they both said " So you want to go now?"

" Sure why not!" I said and smiled

" Okay then" they said and Lucky grabbed my collar " Frosch Lector follow okay!"

" Let's go!" then we were all of out of Sabertooth we went near the clouds, then we say the Forest out side of Sabertooth than we landed in the middle of the Forest.

" Okay we drop you here first" Lilia says then Lilia waslooking at a tree " _OPEN THE GATE TO THE DRAGON WORLD!" she said_

" Go in!" the 2 exceeds said. Then when we all went in we started falling.

" AHHHHH!" I yelled. Then BOOM! We landed on top of each other.

" Uhhhh... Where are we?" Sting asked

" Look around!" Lucky said. Then we looked up there were lots of astonishing things and mostly of course Dragons!

" Wow!" I said " So what Dragon are we meeting?"

Then the 2 exceeds face expression fell into a sad one.

" The Idiot that broke your heart..." Lilia said

" Igneel?" Rouge said

" Yup" Lucky said. Then we heard a loud voice when I mean loud louder than the idiot that broke my heart.

" Melticana! Give me it!" a voice boomed

" NEVER!" the other voice boomed

" Amy it's them again isn't it" Lucky said to the Dragon named Amy.

When I looked at her she was beautiful she had ebony, jet black hair that was tied back into a ponytail she had blue streaks that was at the tip of her hair. She was wearing a charcoal colored skirt with a white top and a green jacket was wrapped around her waist and she was wearing dark purple Hi-top converse that had a blue heart with wings. **( A/N Human form OK every Dragon human )**

" Igneel, Melticana stop or I will totally kill you both" Amy said, she had a deadly tone and aura around her

" Y-yes Amy-san..." the 2 Dragons said. Then Igneel saw me.

" Hi Lucy!" Igneel said " Which Dragons first do you want to train with? Girls or Boys?"

" Hmmmm..." I thought really hard now then I agreed with...

* * *

**At Fairy Tail...**

Gray's P.O.V

I was walking to Fairy Tail, then I felt I was being stalked, then I looked around who was stalking me. But nobody was there.

_" Hmm... Maybe just my imagination" _I said in my mind and shrugged my shoulders. Then I got to Fairy Tail.

" Hi Gray!" Mira said to me

" Hey Mira" I said back to her. Then I sat with the ' 2 lovebirds' Erza, Wendy and Romeo. Then I sat next to Romeo. Then I whispered to him.

" You here for **her **right?" I said to him and smirked at him. Then he blushed tomato red

" N-no! Of course not I came here to talk to Natsu-nii!" he said. Then both of our eyes averted to the 2 lovebirds, they were saying things like 'I love you'

" Ok maybe I came for **her**" he said

" Oh your in love Romeo!" I said teasingly. Then I heard a 'whoosh' come through where we were?

" I heard the word love who wants a hookup?" Mira asked

" N-nobody is I love right now Mira" Romeo said and sweatdropped

" No there is somebody in love with Wendy-chan!" I said

" Who is it!" Mira asked excitedly

" Ro-" then Romeo slapped his hand on my mouth

" Nobody is in love you got that Mira-san" he said

" Well ok" Mira said " But I'm thinking its you that likes Wendy right?"

Then Romeo start started to blush madly in different colors if red you could've imagine.

" Sometimes I think your a mind reader Mira" I said

" I'm right? Woohoo! Now it's pairing up time!" Mira said devilishly. Then she looked at Wendy and smiled then she went over to her.

* * *

**With Wendy and Mira.. **

Wendy's P.O.V

Then I saw Mira come over to where I was.

" Hi Mira-san!" I said and smiled at her

" Where's Charle?" she asked

" She's on a date with Happy!" I said and smiled back.

Then we kept on talking then Mira asked me if I loved Romeo and I said yes, this made Mira squeal in excitement.

" Why don't you 2 go on a date?" Mira suggested

" Well if it's fine with Romeo it's fine with me!" I said and smiled

" Ok!" then she left

* * *

**Back with Lucy...**

Lucy's P.O.V

" Why! Why does it always have to be girlllsssss!" Igneel yelled on the floor banging his fist on the floor

" Igneel" Grandine said and sweat dropped

" It was my choice and my first training is with Amy-san" I said

" Ok then Lucy-chan!" Amy said and smiled

" Creepy! She's smiling in public!" Melticana said to Igneel

" You know I can hear you!" Amy said

"G-Gomen!" they both said

_" The Dragon version of Erza" I said in my thoughts_

" Ok Lucy your training starts tommorow at noon" Amy said

" Hai!" I said

* * *

Me: Sorry for not updating for so long it's because I wasn't allowed on computer on school days

Lucy: Next chapter

ALL: Lucy Heartphilia?

Me: R&R


	5. Lucy Heartphilia? Part 1

Me: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating

Lucy: She continues blah blah blah

Wendy: Here it is!

* * *

_Previously in Never Leave Me Alone:  
_

_" The Dragon version of Erza" I said in my thoughts_

_" Ok Lucy your training starts tommorow at noon" Amy said_

_" Hai!" I said _

* * *

3 figures were walking down the streets of Magnolia.

" Sting... Did you really had to tie my hands up?" a blonde girl said

" Yes Lucy, you're very dangerous with your hands" Sting said " Hey Rouge are we almost there?"

" Almost" Rouge said thinking of something that Lucy read.

" Rouge-kun do you like Yukino-chan?" Lucy asked reasingly

Rouge stayed silent and looked away from Lucy and Lucy swore she saw pink, then she giggled.

" We're here! Sting-kun, Rouge-kun and Lucy-san" Lector said

Then they looked up and saw the title of the top guild in Fiore.

" **_Fairy Tail..._**" Lucy said trailing off "I"m going to bust these doors open!"

" Lucy-chan I don't think tha- " then Sting got cut-off the doors were down " a good idea"

" We should really tell her things really quickly before she actually hurts or bust things open" Lector said

" Fro agrees!" Frosch said

" Master! I'm back! Let my mark be color black on my shoulder!" Lucy shouted going to the bar

" As you wish" Master said " and please fix the doors we fixed those just yeaterday"

" Ok!" Lucy said and faced the doors " Time Ark: Repair!"

When she said these words the doors automatically went back to its original place.

" Yo Mira! Where is everybody it's like a deserted place!" Lucy asked our loveable barmaid

" Lucy-chan! I missed you, so, so, so, so much!" Mira squealed and hugged her in a bone crushing hug

" Me... To! Now... Mira... I'm...Suffocating!" Lucy said smiling and turning blue

" I'm sorry!" Mira said letting go of Lucy " Well everybody's on a job! And you know what!"

" What?" Lucy asked trying to catch her breath

" Romeo and Wendy are partners and their dating!" Mira said squealing in delight

" Must of took you a lot of effort to make them bf and gf" Lucy said smirking

" Yup! Took me 3 months, but it was worth it!" Mira said " Do you want to hear their story how they got together?"

" Sure! But only the important parts" Lucy said

" Ok it started last year..." Mira said

_*Flashback* _

_" Everybody! Tomorrow we're having the Fairy Ball!" Mira said " Dress anything you want! And Wendy Marvell you got chosen to sing with another person! But the problem is who will you chose?"  
_

_Then everyone started to look at her and started whispering to each other, then they made a decision with their magic.  
_

_Erza made a 'R' with her Swords  
_

_Levy made a 'O' with her Solid Script  
_

_Juvia made a 'M' with her Water magic  
_

_Gray made a 'E' with his Ice Magic  
_

_Nastu made a 'O' with his Dragon Slayer magic  
_

_The words made the guild cheer. But 2 mages suddenly blushed scarlet red and they were next to each other.  
_

_The next day was like torture to Wendy practicing so many songs Mira was totally torturing her fro life! Until the night came everyone was rockin' out like crazy, then it was Wendy's turn to sing.  
_

_" Hey everybody! I'm going to sing 2 songs and a friend is going to sing 2!" Wendy said " First song: La La Land!"  
_

_**( Guitar starts)**  
_

_**Wendy: I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me**_

_**Well, some may say I need to be afraid**_  
_**Of losing everything, because of where I**_  
_**Had my start and where I made my name**_  
_**Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine**_  
_**Machine, machine**_

_**Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?**_  
_**Well baby, that's just me**_  
_**Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle**_  
_**Baby, that's not me, no, no**_

_**Well, some may say I need to be afraid**_  
_**Of losing everything, because of where I**_  
_**Had my start and where I made my name**_  
_**Well, everything's the same in the La La Land**_

_**Tell me do you feel the way I feel**_  
_**'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal**_

_**Well, some may say I need to be afraid**_  
_**Of losing everything, because of where I**_  
_**Had my start and where I made my name**_  
_**Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine**_  
_**Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine**_  
_**I will stay the same in the La La Land**_  
_**Machine, machine, machine**_

_**I won't change anything in my life**_  
_**(I won't change anything in my life)**_  
_**I'm staying myself tonight**_  
_**(I'm staying myself tonight)**_

_She finished cheers were heard everywhere, she smiled.  
_

_" Next: Music Sounds Better sung by Romeo!" Wendy said then Romeo came up the stage with 3 other boys and 3 other girls.  
_

_" Okay! This song is sung by 4 people and there's a dance to it! Please present Gajeel, Natsu and Gray!" Romeo shouted then he whispered something to Wendy " Your my partner you know the moves"  
_

_Then the she nodded._

**_Natsu: Better with you_**  
**_ Better with you, yeah_**

**_ Romeo: I tried to write this down_**  
**_ The words just don't come out_**  
**_ It's hard to say how you feel_**  
**_ Been down the longest road_**  
**_ Said yes when I meant no_**  
**_ I lost control of the wheel_**

**_ Gray: Cause you know that_**  
**_ Things get so bad_**  
**_ You've got my back_**  
**_ Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_**

**_ Gajeel: No sweeter sound than what I've found_**  
**_ No perfect love could be more perfect than us_**

At that moment the girls ran in to their partners Natsu with Lisanna, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy and Romeo with Wendy

**_ All Boys: Ooooh baby_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ The music sounds better with you_**  
**_ Baby_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ Everything's better with you_**

**_ Natsu: I used to think that love_**  
**_ Was something fools made up_**  
**_ Cause all I knew was heartbreak_**  
**_ Woah, I couldn't help myself_**  
**_ Let this heart go through hell_**  
**_ There's only so much a heart can take_**

**_ Romeo: Cause you know that_**  
**_ Things get so bad_**  
**_ You've got my back_**  
**_ Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_**

**_ Gray: No sweeter sound than what I've found_**  
**_ No perfect love could be more perfect than us_**

**_ All Boys: Ooooh baby_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ The music sounds better with you_**  
**_ Baby_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ Everything's better with you_**

**_ Gajeel: Every song_**  
**_ Every rhyme_**  
**_ Every word_**  
**_ Is better with you (Music sounds better with you)_**  
**_ Every day (every day)_**  
**_ All of the time (All of the time)_**  
**_ Every way_**  
**_ Music sound better with you_**

**_ All Boys: She's my music enhancer_**  
**_ And when the music plays she's my dancer_**  
**_ And when I'm around her everything's faster_**  
**_ Every question I have she's the answer_**  
**_ I'm head over heels_**  
**_ Can't explain that this all so real_**  
**_ When I'm around you baby you make me feel like_**

**_ Everything's better with you_**

**_ Ooooh baby_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ The music sounds better with you_**  
**_ Baby_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ Everything's better with you_**

**_ Ooooh baby_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ It feels like_**  
**_ The music sounds better with you_**  
**_ Baby_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ It feels right_**  
**_ Everything's better with you_**

**_ The music sounds better with you_**  
**_ Music sounds better with you _**

_Cheers and applauds were heard all over.  
_

_" Next up Wendy singing: Louder!" Romeo going backstage with the the girls and boys leaving Wendy on the stage.  
_

_**Wendy:Louder Louder Louder Louder**_

_**I'm staring out of my window**_  
_**And the rain is pouring down**_  
_**When you left, I was so low**_  
_**But I'm not gonna drown**_

_**I don't need no shoulder**_  
_**I'm gonna be a soldier**_  
_**I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand**_

_**I'm just gonna run right through the rain**_  
_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_  
_**I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
_**Let my heart beat louder**_  
_**Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)**_  
_**Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)**_  
_**Heart speak louder**_  
_**Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
_**Let my heart beat louder**_  
_**Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_**I, I am over overthinking of how to get you back**_  
_**I'm checking out for the weekend**_  
_**And I ain't going back**_

_**I don't need no shoulder**_  
_**I'm gonna be a soldier**_  
_**I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand**_

_**I'm just gonna run right through the rain**_  
_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_  
_**I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
_**Let my heart beat louder**_  
_**Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)**_  
_**Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)**_  
_**Heart speak louder**_  
_**Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
_**Let my heart beat louder**_  
_**Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_**Oh, letting go**_  
_**Yet it feel so good, so right**_  
_**Oh, all I know**_  
_**Is that I let my heart beat**_  
_**Heart speak louder than my louder than my**_  
_**Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my**_  
_**Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder**_

_**I'm just gonna run right through the rain**_  
_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_  
_**I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
_**Let my heart beat louder**_  
_**Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)**_  
_**Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)**_  
_**Heart speak louder**_  
_**Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
_**Let my heart beat louder**_  
_**Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

_Again cheers and more applauds were heard.  
_

_" Thank you people!" Wendy said " Romeo is going to sing something that every girl and boy have been singing!"  
_

_Then Romeo came back with the girls and boys  
_

_" Ok people! Girls grab a chair and listen!" Romeo said and prepared his mic while the girls grabbed chairs.  
_

_**( Guitar starts )**_

_**Romeo: You're insecure **_  
_**Don't know what for **_  
_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door **_  
_**Don't need make up **_  
_**To cover up **_  
**_Being the way that you are is enough_ **

_This fact made Wendy blush like crazy and causing the girls to squeal_

_**Natsu: Everyone else in the room can see it **_  
**_Everyone else but you-ou-ou_ **

_This made all of the girls squeal including Lisanna  
_

_**All Boys: Baby you light up my world like nobody else **  
**The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed **  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **  
**You don't know (oh oh) **  
**You don't know you're beautiful! **  
**If only you saw what I can see **  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe **  
**You don't know (oh oh) **  
**You don't know you're beautiful! **  
**(Oh oh) **  
**That's what makes you beautiful! **_

_This part made the girls faint_

_**Gray: So c-come on **_  
_**You got it wrong **_  
_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong **_  
_**I don't why **_  
_**You're being shy **_  
**_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_ **

_This part made Juvia started to blush like crazy thinking ' Juvia didn't know that Gray-sama sees Juvia like that'  
_

_**Gajeel: Everyone else in the room can see it **  
**Everyone else but you **  
_

_Levy was just dumbstruck, really dumbstruck. _

_**All Boys: ****Baby you light up my world like nobody else **  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed **  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **  
**You don't know (oh oh) **  
**You don't know you're beautiful! **  
**If only you saw what I can see **  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe **  
**You don't know (oh oh) **  
**You don't know you're beautiful! **  
**(Oh oh) **  
**That's what makes you beautiful **_

_Then the boys handed the mic to the girls and they smiled._

_**Girls: Nana (chant)  
**_

_Then Romeo grabbed Wendy by the wrist and Wendy gave the mic to him then he got closer to Wendy touching her nose with his nose. Making all the girls squeal.  
_

_**Romeo: Baby you light up my world like nobody else **_  
_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed **_  
_**But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **_  
_**You don't know (oh oh) **_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**Chorus: **_  
_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else **_  
_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed **_  
_**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell **_  
_**You don't know (oh oh) **_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_  
_**If only you saw what I can see **_  
_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **_  
_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe **_  
_**You don't know (oh oh) **_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_  
_**(Oh oh) **_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_  
_**(Oh oh) **_

_**All Boys:That's what makes you beautiful! **_

_Lots of cheers were heard screams were heard  
_

_" KISS! KISS! KISS!" the audience shouted making Romeo and Wendy blush like mad.  
_

_Then Levy came up behind Wendy and pushed her to Romeo making her trip and kiss Romeo and separated after 2 seconds  
_

_" KAWAIIIIII!" all the girls screamed  
_

_" I love you Romeo-kun..." Wendy said then Romeo took her bu the chin and kissed her passionately and fully and then separated after 45 seconds.  
_

_" I love you to Wendy..." Romeo said whispering in her ear. _

* * *

Me: Ok I'm going to make a part 2

Lucy: Hoped you enjoyed!

Me: R&R! Minna-san!


	6. Lucy Heartphilia? Part 2

Me: Hey guys this is part 2!

Lucy: Since she was to Lazy to put it into the first one here it is!

Wendy: She does not own any of us

Me: Hope to enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on ' Never Leave Me Alone ':_

_" KAWAIIIIII!" all the girls screamed  
_

_" I love you Romeo-kun..." Wendy said then Romeo took her by the chin and kissed her passionately and fully and then separated after 45 seconds.  
_

_" I love you to Wendy..." Romeo said whispering in her ear. _

* * *

Normal P.O.V_  
_

Mira's eyes were sparkling and she was squealing at the same time she says something sometimes she went back to normal. For Lucy, half way of the story she got bored and fell asleep.

" It was the cutest thing- Lucy!" Mira said then shouting into her ear

" What happened- AHH!" Lucy said and falling off the chair she was sitting on " Ugh..."

" Anyway they should arrive soon Luce so we better get going!" Sting said

" Awww why don't you stay for the week!" Lucy said

" Well-" Sting said and was cut off

" Sure why not!" Rogue said then he whispered something to Sting making him nod

" Anyway let's go outside see of anybody is out there!" Lucy said

Then the three went outside and they were wide eyed somebody they didn't wanted to see.

_**Natsu and Lisanna.**_

" I think we should-" Lucy said then was cut off when Natsu saw her with the Sabertooh.

From Lucy's point of view he was angry and looked like he was going to kill somebody and he didn't realize it was her.

" I will never forgive you for taking Lisanna away from me!" Natsu said and ran up to the three but Sting and Rogue were out of the way and Lucy stayed there.

The attack was about to hit Lucy, but she countered the attack with a backflip which hit him in the face.

" Sting! Rogue!" Lucy shouted " Don't you dare run away from him or me if it is!"

" Sorry but to late now!"Sting shouted back

" You will get hurt very badly!" Lucy growled and faced her enemy but he wasn't is his spot, then she did a forward flip and she hit something again Natsu.

" Who are you?" Natsu asked groaning then Lucy attacked by her fist he hit the wall of the guild.

" Natsu!" Lisanna shouted and ran to his side

" Somebody you shouldn't have messed with three years ago" Lucy said adjusting her black glove and her red tie and walked away.

" Wow, Lucy you really are strong!" Mira said with her eyes wide " I bet you can beat Erza!"

" Mira-nee! Natsu-kun is injured!" Lisanna said then she spotted Lucy and turned into a tiger and started attacking her " I'm going to avenge Natsu! Did you know that me and him are the strongest here!"

" You sure? I heard Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel were the strongest, was your name mentioned? No. Meaning your the weakest out of everybody getting protected by your precious ' Natsu-kun'. True?" Lucy said smirking and dodging her every move.

" AHHH!" Lisanna screamed and attacked faster with her Cheetah transformation

" Slow... So whenever you ever you got scared you always hid behind him thinking that ' he'll protect me for sure!' Maybe next time try train and get rid of that weak inside of you" Lucy said and kicked her legs making her fall over " Go save your Natsu-kun with that power. Tch."

" Lucy he's regaining consciousness and the whole Fairy Tail is coming back!" Rogue said

" Infirmary now" Lucy said running upstairs and into the infirmary room with Rogue and Sting behind her then shutting the door.

" COME BACK HERE IF YOU WANT A REAL FIGHT!" Lisanna shouted

" Ughhh... What happened?" Natsu said holding his forehead.

" Natsu! I'm was so worried!" Lisanna said hugging him

Then sounds were heard in the infirmary.

" Ow! Luc- Ow! Don't! AHHHH!" somebody said

" Well that's what you get when you leave me to fight the idiot!" a girl said

Then the guilds' door flew open

" Tadaima!" Everyone shouted and did, but everyone heard shouts coming from the infirmary.

_* In the infirmary * _

" You baka's! When have you ever attacked or kidnapped Lisanna!" Lucy said holding the two by the collar

" We were walking in the woods, we spotted her we toke her away and later Natsu-san came to get her and blah blah blah" Sting said

" Was it that day you were going back to the guild?" Lucy asked

" Yeah" both of them said

" Fairy-san!" Frosch yelled from outside

" Wait... Do you leave your exceeds outside!?" Lucy said shaking them

" HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPP PPPPPPPPP UUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Frosch and Lector shouted

" You baka's! Now I can't go outside!" Lucy said

Then the doors were kicked open, then Frosch and Lector flew to Sting and Rogue's side.

" There! That's the girl that bet me up!" Lisanna said pointing an accusing finger at Lucy

" Oh No..." Lucy said dropping Sting and Rogue

" Who are you?" Natsu questioned angrily

" My name... Lucy and you better remember that" Lucy said and kicking them both in the face knocking them dead cold behind them were Erza and Gray just shocked.

" Hey! Make them in separate rooms" Lucy said making Gray do all the work and dragging Natsu to another part of the infirmary and Lisanna were they were.

" Anyway you did promise you came back but with Sabertooth" Gray said

" Yeah, got a problem with that?" Rogue said in a dark tone

" N-no" Gray said stuttering

" Welcome back Lucy" Erza said " Let's announce a welcome home party!"

Then Lucy nodded then Erza shouted from the railing " OI! WE HAVE SOMEBODY HOME THIS YEAR! LUCY HEARTPHILIA!" then cheers and applauds were heard and most of them were crying and running up to her and saying ' Where were you' and other stuff. Then Lucy spotted Romeo and Wendy and ran towards them.

" So Gorgeous Pretty Princess Wendy how's your little love life with your Handsomely Good-Looking Prince Romeo?" Lucy asked mockingly making the two just blush the same color as Erza's hair and turned to not look at her eyes making Lucy giggle a bit.

" Romeo you made a great effort when Mira told me the story of how you two got together what a nice thing" Lucy said ruffling his hair " and for Wendy watch out for him getting jealouss"

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I'LL NEVER GET JEALOUS!" Romeo shouted gratefully everybody was shouting so only Lucy and Wendy could hear.

" How 'bout the Trimens?" Lucy said smirking, Romeo fumed at the Trimens. Romeo just thought those guys were just playboys and date girls and break their hearts.

" N-no" Romeo said stuttering making obvious that he was lying

" Ok, what ever you say Rommmmeeeeoooo" Lucy said and walked away to Rogue and Sting

" What's happening?" Lucy asked

" Fairy Tail is hosting a dance contest to see who's the best dancer" Rogue said " And we entered you"

" You What?!" Lucy shouted " You guys are going back on train with me all around Magnolia as a punishment"

" No not again" Sting said remembering the memories

Then an announcement was made " Sorry but the dance is off, but, we made a singing contest and the ones who entered are going to sing!" Mira said

" Even worse!" Lucy said

" First up Lucy! And we chose the songs so Lucy you're singing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'" Mia announced

" Fine..." Lucy said and went up the stage and prepared her mic and her guitar

**Lucy: I remember when we broke up the first time**  
** Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**  
** We hadn't seen each other in a month**  
** When you said you needed space. (What?)**  
** Then you come around again and say**  
** "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**  
** Remember how that lasted for a day?**  
** I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

** Oooh we called it off again last night**  
** But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** Like, ever...**

** I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**  
** And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**  
** And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind**  
** With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

** Oooh, you called me up again tonight**  
** But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**  
** Oh oh oh**

** I used to think that we were forever ever**  
** And I used to say, "Never say never..."**  
** Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**  
** And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**  
** We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

** No!**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** We are not getting back together,**  
** We oh, not getting back together**

** You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together **

Cheers, applauds and shouts were heard from the guild.

" Arigatou Minna!" Lucy yelled and went down to meet Rogue and Sting

" What do you guys think?" Lucy asked smiling

" Wow" Rogue and Sting could only say

" Did you really think I was that good?" Lucy asked

" Ahuh" They said just staring at her

**_* In the infirmary*_**

**_Natsu's P.O.V_  
**

I woke up to the sound of music and cheers. My head was still aching from a kick

" Luce your really back huh" I said to myself, then I looked at the moon it was strange but it was like the moon was my only friend at night, and I kept asking it questions but there was one particular question in my mind and I asked the moon.

" Does Lucy still love me?" I asked the moon " What!? Let see in the morning shall we!"

Then I got out of the bed and exited from the infirmary, I looked down from the balcony and I saw Lucy with the Sabertooth brats it made me angry just to see them laughing and smiling, then Lucy noticed me and told them something then we had a talk with me on the balcony.

" So your finally awake! Sorry for hitting you in the face and your girlfriend" Lucy said rubbing the back of her neck

" It's alright" I said then an idea came up in my head " Hey! What about you can make it up by going on a mission with me and Lisanna!"

" Sure! That sounds great! Ok, meet me near the request board with Lisanna!" Lucy said smiling, my heart felt it skipped a beat her smile just makes me blush in the inside but not in the outside.

" Yup! See you then!" I said then she walked off back to Rogue and Sting

Then I went back downstairs and had a good old fight with Gray making the guild a ruckus.

**_* Inside the infirmary *_**

**_Lisanna's P.O.V_  
**

So Lucy wants to take Natsu away from me huh? Then she would have to fight me to go on a mission with him! But i bet that wasn't Lucy who bashed him and me that might me somebody else like Mira-nee trying to fool me! Lucy can't be that strong besides I'm stronger than anybody else in the world! But why couldn't I bet that girl, Natsu said I was the strongest girl in the world! Meaning I am strong not like baka Lucy.

Tomorrow I'll have a duel with Lucy after we come back from the mission.

* * *

Me: Done!

Lucy: Next chapter

All: One Mission, One Jealous

Me: R&R!


	7. One Mission, One Jealous! Part 1

**Okay peps! This is ' One Mission, One Jealous'! Hope to enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on 'Never Leave Me Alone':_

_So Lucy wants to take Natsu away from me huh? Then she would have to fight me to go on a mission with him! But I bet that wasn't Lucy who bashed him and me that might me somebody else like Mira-nee trying to fool me! Lucy can't be that strong besides I'm stronger than anybody else in the world! But why couldn't I beat that girl, Natsu said I was the strongest girl in the world! Meaning I am strong not like baka Lucy._

_Tomorrow I'll have a duel with Lucy after we come back from the mission._

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Normal P.O.V **

Lucy woke up to find the sun shining in her face, then she looked out of the window and smiled a soft smile, then she went to go take a shower, then she got dressed, she wore a white tube top with very cool imprints and a black bra-blazer on top, for her bottom she wore a black skirt with a big bow on the left-side, with music note suspenders underneath she wore fitted shorts just over the skirt with a bandana on her right leg and a leg band on the other, wearing hi-top converse, then she went to Fairy Tail.

" GOOD MORNING!" Lucy said grinning

" GOOD MORNING LUCY!" the guild said back, then Lucy made her way towards the request board trying to look for a good job, then she spotted one that was perfect for her, Natsu and Lisanna.

**Help! 2 bandits is attacking and stealing goods in our town please help! This job requires 3 S-Class mages! **

**Town: Clover Town **

**Reward: J 30,000 **

Then no sooner Natsu came running through the door with Lisanna trailing behind him, then they headed towards the request board.

" So! What's the mission?" Natsu asked looking at Lucy

" 2 bandits are stealing and attacking Clover Town and currently stealing maids" Lucy said " We can split the jewels 10,000 each!"

" Sure sounds really good to me! Right Lisanna?" Natsu said looking at Lisanna

" Yup" Lisanna said

" Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said, then they went to the counter to get the mission confirmed by Mira then they were off, but soon Natsu got motion sickness so Lucy had to punch him to fall asleep, then when the train stopped he got off and cheered he was off the train. Then they made their way to Clover Town.

" So! How's your relationship!" Lucy asked smiling turning around and walking backwards to look at Natsu and Lisanna

" Pretty good" Natsu said " How's your life?"

" Well... I did have a couple of dates with either Rogue or Sting it was pretty cool! They took me to lots of places! Restaurants, the park, gazing under the stars!" Lucy said then a familiar voice was replaced

" So you did like those places" a familiar voice said

" Awww, you do care about me and Rogue" another familiar voice said

" Why did you follow us?" Lucy asked the familiar voice

" We wanted to protect you, duh!" the other familiar voice said

" Just come down before a fight happens!" Lucy said sighing

Then the familiar voices came down from the trees, it was Sting and Rogue!

" Why are you two here?" Natsu asked angrily

" WELL we were done doing a job and happened to pick up Lucy's scent along the way sooo yeah" Sting said smiling

" Lucy, have you read the bottom of this mission?" Rogue asked looking at the request paper

" Wait, what does it say Rogue?" Sting, Lisanna and Natsu asked

" _' And_ _this job requires two girls to act like maids at Clover Town cafe ' _" Rogue and Lucy said, Lucy was smiling while Sting just fainted along with Natsu, while Lisanna was dumbstruck

" Do you guys want to come to?" Lucy asked Rogue

" Sure!" Rogue said smiling with a hint of emotion in his voice

* * *

*** Timeskip! *  
**

" Come on Lisanna! You do this all the time! Why are you embarrassed?" Lucy asked

" 'Cause" Lisanna said, then she got pulled out with Lucy

" See it's not that bad!" Lucy said smiling, then she saw the boy's down on the floor, with a pool of blood around them, except Rouge who was turned away

" Pervs..." Lucy muttered " Oi! Stop bleeding before I make your life flash in front of your eyes"

Then Natsu and Sting stood up, blushing furiously.

" Okay, here's the plan" Lucy said " The three boys go hide at the back, while me and Lisanna act as local maids, then when he enters and try's to attack us, we both scream meaning cuing you guys to come and attack, alright?"

They nodded.

" Yosh! Let's get started!" Natsu exclaimed running to the back with Sting and Rogue, while Lisanna and Lucy took orders from the customers, then night fell, the two were exhausted.

" I wonder if they're asleep, do you want to scream Lisanna?" Lucy asked, Lisanna just nodded

" Kyaaa! Let go of us!" they yelled, then Natsu, Sting came barging in.

" I heard the screams where are they?" they both asked

" Don't worry we were testing you to see if you were awake" Lisanna said, checking her nails, then there was a bang on the door.

" Go! Now!" Lucy said pushing the two out and pushed the door closed, then she put her back facing the door same with Lisanna, the the door smashed open.

" Heh heh, looks like we have new bait!" the thief said, holding up a rope

" I don't think so! Transform: Grand Archer!" Lucy shouted, transforming into a beautiful green and white dress with a huge bow in her right hand, the dress stopped at mid-thigh and went down to her ankles at the back, the she shot five arrows, which made him fly into a wall, then she approached him.

" Where are the other maids your hiding?" Lucy asked darkly

" I d-don't k-know w-wha-" the thief stuttered, then he was cut off by Lucy's fist banging onto a table.

" I'll try again where. Are. They?" Lucy said a dark aura emitting from her, sending shivers down the back of the thief

" It's to late now, they've set sail, by now, your never able to find them" the thief said smirking

" Where are they headed to?" Lucy asked " Say you don't know, you won't live another life to see anybody again"

" Okay! Okay! Their headed for Hargeon Port!" the thief said, very very afraid " Please! Don't kill me"

Then Lucy let go of the thief.

" Natsu! Sting! Rogue! Were going to Hargeon Port!" Lucy shouted

* * *

**Sorry for late update! Anyway R&R!**


	8. Don't worry! It's not going to be gone

**Gomen Minna! I will be restarting the story from scratch, but by chapter by chapter, so I don't have to delete the story. I will be restarting this because I've read it myself and I don't think it really goes with the flow with the main plot of Mashima's story, so this time I hopefully won't get bad reviews and better yet people in this story will change a bit such as Lisanna not being the victim, Natsu being the same in my story along with the other guild members, Sting being an arrogant bastard and probably making Lucy herself but will change her appearance, part of her magic and some of her attitude.**

**I am really sorry, but please bear with this! I hope you still keep following this, because it will be new improved and hopefully my grammar doesn't suck.**

**~ BoredAsYou**


End file.
